Rendez vous chez mon coiffeur
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 63] ... Il va comme tous les moins depuis 1 an maintenant chez son coiffeur... Mais cette fois son rendez vous ne finira pas comme les 11 précédents... YAOI


Titre : **Rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 63) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Os qui montre que le monde est vraiment petit et que les gens ont des liens entre eux qu'ils se soupçonnent pas. _

_De plus il m'a donné une autre vision des petits chocolats que l'on trouve à côté de la tasse de café.$_

_Merci Catirella !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 13 septembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 18 septembre 2007 à 10h15._

Alors… avant toute chose au vu du succès auquel je ne m'attendais pas tout de même avec le petit OS du mardi n° 62 "** Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! **", sachez qu'il y aura une suite qui fera l'objet d'un nouvel OS du mardi. Et pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas compris à la fin du n° 62, Duo et Heero ne sont pas ensemble. Ils vont juste pour le moment aller au mariage de 2 personnes qu'ils connaissent tous les deux. L'avenir nous dira si en effet à un mariage ils trouveront leur âme sœur.

Maintenant passons à l'OS de cette semaine.  
Je ne suis pas une férue du coiffeur. Je n'aime pas que l'on me tripote les cheveux, encore moins qu'on me les sèche et c'est une perte de temps à mes yeux.  
Cela faisait juste un bon moment que je pensais à cette situation entre mes 2 chouchous. Je l'ai enfin couché sur le clavier.  
Quelque part à la fin de l'écriture de celui-ci, c'est une autre sorte de rencontre à la "** Station de métro ****Jules Joffrin** ", pour ceux qui ont lu ce texte (de moi) ils comprendront. Mais attention ce n'est pas du tout la même chose lorsque l'on y regarde bien. D'où les variantes possibles dans l'art de se foutre la honte tout seul, si cela finit mal ! Non, merci je ne veux pas tester…  
Je vous laisse découvrire ce nouvel OS du mardi et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 62 du mardi 11 septembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lylo** - **natakukazuki **- **shini-cat** - **mimi** - **cristalsky** - **Aya121** - **lisou52** - **kela** - **zashikiwarashi** - **Iroko** - **yaone-kami** - **shuichi** - **Magical Girl Kiki** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **thefrenchfan** - **SNT59** - **Kyu** - **littledidi11** - **Babel56** - **Noan** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **nini** - **caro06** - **LN** - **yuuka-sama** - **L'ange gardien** - **Lwella** - **ilham** - **une fan xD** - **Carina D** - **haevenly** - **marnie02** - **Yami Sheina** et **Tsuki-no-Shinigami**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

☆

Joyeux anniversaire à **zashikiwarashi** avec un peu de retard,  
mais je ne met pas en ligne le lundi désolé.  
Je te souhaite donc un **Joyeux Anniversaire**.  
Merci Tsuki de me l'avoir rappeler avec ton cadeau pour la vache…  
Gros **BISOU** et j'espère que tu as été gâter la miss.  
Catirella

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur**

* * *

À Chaque fois que je sors du boulot et que je dis " À demain ou bon week-end ", certains me demandent " Et que fais-tu de beau ce soir ? " Ou plus encore… Et une fois par mois ma réponse est " Je vais chez le coiffeur. ". 

Là…

À cet instant, j'ai l'impression que tous mes collègues de travail me fixent comme si j'étais fou… Il est vrai que je n'ai pas grand chose à couper, mais je les emmerde tous, j'ai un pseudo rencard et je ne vais pas le manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Et c'est justement aujourd'hui qu'il a lieu, déjà le 12ième. J'ai l'air con, j'en suis conscient, Trowa et Wufei mes meilleurs amis me l'ont dit et redit. Déjà un an que je suis dingue de lui, mais lui n'a pas l'air de savoir que j'existe. Enfin si… Il me voit bien mais hormis cela, je ne suis qu'un client comme un autre.

Ma vie se résume à : métro, boulot, PC, faux frères (mes amis) dodo, mais surtout…

Lui…

Mon coiffeur.

-

« Mr Yuy toujours à l'heure, Duo n'a pas encore fini avec sa cliente précédente, vous désirez qu'un… »

« Non merci j'attendrai Hilde. »

Hilde sourit, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais se devait de le lui proposer.

« Bien, je vais prendre votre veste, vous désirez un café en attendant ? »

« Hn. »

« Un court avec un sucre comme toujours. »

« Oui, merci Hilde. »

Heero stratégiquement s'installe de façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur son coiffeur et cette maudite cliente aux cheveux qui avaient dû être blonds dans une autre vie.

Jaloux d'une femme qu'il ne connaît même pas, il prend le premier magazine qui lui tombe sous la main et ouvre celui-ci avec rage.

2 minutes plus tard Hilde revient vers lui avec un petit plateau où se trouve un café, une cuillère, un sachet de sucre en poudre, ainsi qu'une friandise qui accompagne toujours les cafés offerts à la clientèle, lorsqu'ils doivent attendre d'être pris en mains par leur coiffeur attitré.

« Mr Yuy votre magazine est à l'envers. »

Heero fixe ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de regarder et rougit légèrement.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien. »

Après avoir reposé le magazine qui au final n'était pas une bonne idée pour faire genre : Je suis zen, je ne suis pas jaloux, je n'ai pas envie de tuer cette pétasse qui glousse à chaque compliment que lui fait MON COIFFEUR.

Heero prend son café et déverse son sachet de sucre et remue celui-ci avec la cuillère. Il garde comme toujours la friandise pour plus tard.

Environ un petit quart d'heure plus tard Heero le voit enfin venir vers lui le sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois. Vêtu tout de noir, la chemise ouverte de 4 boutons, les manches retroussées avec soin, mais le plus beau à cet instant reste ses yeux et ses longs cheveux retenus en une longue natte aujourd'hui.

Duo était un homme d'une rare beauté qu'il avait été donné de rencontrer à Heero. Hormis peut-être Quatre le nouvel amant de Trowa et Zechs celui de Wufei, mais aux yeux d'Heero Duo était le plus beau.

« Mr Yuy, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous allez bien depuis le mois dernier ? »

« Ce n'est rien, oui merci je vais bien. Tenez je vous l'ai gardée. »

Duo sourit encore plus et prend délicatement la friandise qu'Heero lui a gardée comme toutes les fois où il a dû attendre son tour. Soit pratiquement à chaque fois. Duo était le coiffeur le plus demandé, Heero avait même déjà pris tous ses rendez-vous 6 mois à l'avance.

« Merci Mr Yuy, c'est très gentil à vous… Nous y allons ? »

« Hn. »

Duo sourit, Heero fait tout pour garder son self-control, mais c'est une mission des plus difficiles face aux sourires de Duo.

Duo avait déballé l'amande enrobée de chocolat et l'avait de suite mise en bouche, en fermant les yeux.

Heero soupirait d'aisance intérieurement. Il aimait voir Duo heureux rien qu'en lui ayant offert cette petite friandise.

Une fois Heero installé après qu'il ait passé la protection que Duo lui avait présentée. Duo passe ses doigts dans la chevelure encore courte d'Heero et en souriant lui parle tout en le regardant dans le miroir mural.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir les couper ? Ils sont déjà très courts, ils ont bien sûr repoussé depuis le mois dernier, mais tous les 2 mois serait bien et cela vous ferait une économie. »

« NON. »

Duo ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si arrêtée, mais surtout dite avec les sourcils froncés, après un sursaut de surprise de la soudaine colère de son client, se mordit la lèvre et s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère. »

Heero soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai été agressif, je suis heureux de venir tous les mois ici, c'est un de mes seuls petits plaisirs. »

Duo retrouva son sourire et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Je comprends. Bien, alors un petit rafraîchissement, petit hein et les laisser sécher à l'air libre, car je ne pourrais rien faire de plus au vu de ce qui vous restera sur le crâne ! »

Heero se contenta de sourire dans un hochement de tête pour accepter ce que Duo venait de lui proposer.

Duo commença par lui humecter les cheveux avec son brumisateur, puis la pseudo coupe de cheveux pouvait commencer.

« Cela fait déjà un an que vous venez chez nous ? »

« Hn. »

Duo rigole.

« Vous aimez bien les " Hn ", c'est un " Hn " oui là ? »

« Oui, désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un ami qui connaît une personne qui lui aussi dit souvent cela. »

Heero allait répondre en « Hn » mais se fit violence pour avoir une conversation dite " **civilis****ée** " avec Duo, comme le lui disait Wufei.

« Vraiment ! »

« Oui, il m'a même dit que lui et moi ferions un couple parfait. »

« **Hn !** »

« Tout va bien Mr Yuy ? »

Heero avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsque l'information " **Il est gay** " avait atteint son cerveau.

« Oui tout va bien. Un couple parfait ? »

« Oui, il est à ses dires tout à fait mon type physiquement mais aussi sur le plan de la personnalité. »

« Il sait cela votre ami ! »

« Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant. »

Heero bouillait de l'intérieur. Dire qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était gay, mais qu'en plus un de ses amis avait trouvé le soit disant parfait compagnon pour lui. Et lui alors il était quoi ?

Rien !

Ça il le savait mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui renvoyer l'information en live.

« Mr Yuy vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous voulez un autre café ? »

« Oui, merci je veux bien un autre café et oui je vous assure tout va bien Duo. »

Duo lui sourit toujours par l'intermédiaire du miroir, avec un mini soupir qui n'échappa pas à Heero.

« Bien… Hilde peux-tu apporter un autre café à Mr Yuy s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Duo. »

Hilde quitta l'accueil, un autre employé qui n'avait pas de clients vient la remplacer.

Heero reprit la conversation. Mine de rien cela l'avait agacé de savoir qu'il était gay et qu'il était célibataire, si son ami avait trouvé la perle rare à ses yeux.

« Donc votre ami vous a trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui… Mais je ne le connais pas et même si Quatre veut nous monter une sorte de rendez-vous arrangé sans que cela n'en soit un, mais j'aime me faire une idée par moi-même et prendre mes propres initiatives pas vous ? »

« Moi aussi, je n'aime pas que l'on décide pour moi… Quatre c'est le prénom de votre ami ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas commun ce prénom, mais j'ai un ami qui connaît un Quatre. »

« Qui sait, il s'agit peut-être de la même personne. D'ailleurs ce qui est dirons-nous bizarre c'est que l'homme parfait pour moi à ses yeux vous ressemble étrangement ! »

Hilde revient à cet instant avec son plateau et le café, mais cette fois-ci elle avait rapporté 2 friandises une pour Duo et une pour Heero. Heero lui de son côté, analyse l'information que vient de lui donner Duo.

« Merci Hilde tu es adorable. »

« Mais de rien patron. »

Heero ayant tout de suite mis le sucre dans le gobelet de café, touillait celui-ci tout en réfléchissant. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par cette nouvelle information.

« Patron ? »

Duo très gêné rougit et sourit timidement.

« Oui, mais je n'aime pas que cela se sache. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Merci. »

Duo après avoir déjà engloutit sa friandise reprit sa coupe en main. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose d'ailleurs à couper.

Heero but son café et pour la première fois après l'avoir fini, il goûta à l'amande enrobée de chocolat comme une truffe.

Mais juste avait de le mettre dans sa bouche il demanda à Duo :

« Et vous connaissez son nom à cet homme parfait ? »

« Non, mais son prénom oui, ils me le disent assez souvent pour que je l'ai bien enregistré. Il s'appelle Heero. »

Heero s'étouffa de suite avec son amande. Duo paniqua et prit peur, il lui tapa dans le dos dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« MR YUY MR YUY ÇA VA ALLER ? »

Heero rouge de chez rouge réussit à avaler son amande et Hilde dans l'affolement était partie lui chercher un verre d'eau. Qu'il but de suite lorsqu'elle le lui présenta sous son nez.

Péniblement Heero articula.

« Oui, merci, ça va mieux. »

Duo, devenu lui par contre blanc comme un mort, soupira de soulagement.

« Vous m'avez fait une de ces peur Mr Yuy. »

« Heero. »

« Hein ? Oui il s'appelle Heero, pourquoi vous me demandez cela après avoir failli vous étouffez ? Les petites friandises c'est fini pour vous, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez dans mon salon. »

Duo avait fini sa phrase en le regardant tendrement à travers le miroir.

« Non, je m'appelle Heero Yuy. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Et votre ami est Quatre Winner qui est en couple avec un de mes amis Trowa Barton. »

Puis ce fut sa bouche qui s'ouvrit en grand sans pour autant pouvoir en sortir un son.

« J'en conclus donc que vous êtes Mr Maxwell. »

Duo sortit une sorte de son étrange de sa gorge et referma la bouche.

« Oui ! Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas mon prénom ? »

Heero fut très gêné.

« Lorsqu'ils ont voulu me le dire une fois alors que Quatre me disait qu'il avait un ami célibataire mimi comme tout à ses dires, j'ai de suite dit que je ne voulais pas savoir comment vous vous appeliez. Quatre m'a tout de même dit votre nom de famille. »

« Ah ! … C'est comique comme situation non ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ah ! Désolé. »

Duo qui avait l'air heureux, fut attristé de la réponse d'Heero. Heero soupira d'avoir sûrement été mal interprété par Duo.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela que j'ai voulu dire… La situation est embarrassante. Je ne suis pas parfait et… »

Le cœur d'Heero battait à mile à l'heure. Duo suspendu à ses lèvres attendait la suite de sa phase qui n'arrivait pas.

« Et quoi ? »

Heero soupira.

« Si j'ai refusé de venir qu'une fois tous les 2 mois c'est surtout que je viens ici uniquement pour vous voir. Je suis tombé sous votre charme et votre beauté la toute première fois. Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas mais j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir un rendez-vous le mois suivant alors que tout était déjà pris. J'ai attendu pratiquement à côté de mon portable, qu'un rendez-vous se libère. »

Duo lui sourit avec des joues toutes rouges.

« Si je sais car c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que l'on annule le rendez-vous d'une de mes clientes pour que vous puissiez l'avoir à sa place. »

« Hn ? »

« J'avais hâte moi aussi de vous revoir tous les mois. »

« Mais pourquoi vouloir alors que je vienne un mois sur deux ? »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Duo regardez-moi ? »

Duo releva son visage et tomba sur le reflet d'un magnifique sourire de la part d'Heero.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais que vous n'aviez par les mêmes sentiments à mon égard que les miens vis-à-vis de vous. 12 mois et pas une seule approche, ni même allusion. »

« Vous non plus ? »

« Cela ne se voit pas au premier abord mais je suis timide. »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Non en effet cela ne se voit pas… Et moi je suis un peu coincé, on aurait pu attendre encore longtemps si vous n'aviez pas parlé de cet ami qui voulait vous faire rencontrer un de ses amis. »

« Oui… En fait je voulais vous rendre jaloux, si vous aviez été intéressé par moi. »

« Et bien vous pouvez être fier de vous car vous avez réussi à me rendre jaloux de moi-même au final. »

Duo afficha un immense sourire, avec des joues toujours aussi rouges.

« C'est vrai ? J'en suis heureux. Heero… Je peux vous appeler Heero ? »

« Hn… Désolé, oui. »

« Je ne suis pas mimi alors ? Je vais tuer Quatre la prochaine fois que je le vois. Vous faites quoi ce soir ? »

Heero eut terriblement envie de rire en regardant Duo qui avait changé d'expression faciale à chaque phrase. »

« Je suis allé chez le coiffeur et après je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ? »

« Et si nous faisions plus ample connaissance après 12 mois et 12 rendez-vous manqués ? »

Heero soupire de bien-être et sourit comme jamais.

« J'en serais ravi Duo, vous finissez à quelle heure ? »

« J'ai des rendez-vous jusqu'à 19h. Nous fermons à 21 heures tous les vendredis soir. »

« Alors je reviendrai vous chercher à 21h. »

« D'accord. Je finis votre coupe, surtout que celle-ci est gratuite vous avez rempli la carte fidélité depuis 1 mois déjà ? »

« Hn, j'avais oublié. »

« Moi pas ce mois-ci. Je trouve que Quatre mine de rien avait raison. »

« Hn ? »

« Vous êtes mon type d'hommes et vous êtes parfait. »

Heero rougit comme tout.

« Non , je suis froid et insociable d'après certain. »

« Cela a aussi son charme. Moi je parle tout le temps. »

« J'avais pu m'en rendre compte à chacun de nos rendez-vous. En fait nous avons déjà eu 12 rendez-vous vous et moi. »»

Duo rougit à son tour.

« Oui 12 rendez-vous avec votre coiffeur. »

« Et votre babillage à chacun de ceux-ci fut un pur moment de joie Duo. »

« Merci c'est gentil… Voilà j'ai fini. »

« Merci Duo. »

« Mais de rien Heero… Heero, cela me fait tout drôle de dire votre prénom. »

Heero ne put que lui sourire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant souri de toute sa vie en si peu de temps. Heero se leva et Duo lui retira la protection. Heero attendit qu'il revienne vers lui et lui prit sa main gauche au vol, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop.

« Heero ! »

« Je viens te chercher à 21h pour que nous allions dîner rien que toi et moi. »

Duo ne put retenir un soupir de contentement tout en souriant comme un bienheureux.

« J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Duo se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue en une douce caresse.

« À ce soir Heero. »

« À ce soir Duo. J'ai moi aussi hâte car ce sera notre tout premier rendez-vous. »

« 'Vi notre premier rendez-vous. »

-

Heero ce soir-là ne fut par en retard bien au contraire. Duo sourit lorsqu'il lui offrit un magnifique rose rouge avait un air très gêné.

Duo pour le remercier lui donna un nouveau baiser sur la joue.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sont aller vers leur futur.

3 moins plus tard lorsqu'ils invitèrent séparément leur ami respectif au restaurant, pour se retrouver finalement tous les 4 ensemble, Quatre et Trowa n'en revenaient pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble et furent encore plus étonner d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient déclarés au 12ème rendez d'Heero chez son coiffeur attitré qui n'était autre que Duo.

Heero d'ailleurs n'allait plus chez le coiffeur. Du moins… Duo lui avait rafraîchi juste un peu la veille de cette soirée. Duo aimait Heero avec les cheveux un peu plus longs que la coupe limite militaire et Heero aimait ce que Duo aimait.

Que demander de plus à la vie ?

Rien…

Pour le moment ils se suffissent à eux-même et c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux.

L'amour des premiers mois est toujours le plus beau…

**FIN  
du  
LXIII**

Et bien voilà, le 3ème de la rentée est fini. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.  
Sinon, dans ma jeunesses et oui j'ai été jeune moi aussi… Les homophobes disaient que tous les hommes qui étaient coiffeurs était gays (et là je reste polie).  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas encore fait faire ce métier à Duo c'est chose faite.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
